Chuck vs the Handcuffs
by MacGateFan
Summary: It's not what you think! Casey handcuffs Chuck the steering wheel in hopes to deter him from getting out of the car. They weren't expecting the guy they were going after to hijack the car with him in it.


Title: Chuck vs the Handcuffs

Author: MacGateFan

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimers: Chuck and all related characters are property of NBC and others who aren't me.

Chuck sat in the car keeping watch for anyone who might try to get away. Every once in a while he heard grunts over his earpiece as the two spies took out the security of the building. He opened the windows to let the cool night air in as he was starting to get a bit sleepy. That's when he saw a figure in dark leaving through one of the side entrances.

When he saw the man's face he flashed. He was a very bad man… who apparently noticed him in the car. This was not good because Casey decided it would be best for all if he were handcuffed to the door. "Um, guys, I need some help. Francis Martin saw me in the car and is heading my way."

 _"Get out of there, Bartowski!"_ Casey growled.

"I would certainly love to but someone handcuffed me to the car door and told me to stay put!"

 _"You did what?"_ Sarah exclaimed angrily to Casey. _"Chuck do you see anything you can use to pick the lock?"_

He looked around the car for something to pick the lock but he was so nervous he couldn't even process what he was seeing. Not until Martin came around to the driver's side and got in, pointing a gun at Chuck. "Well this is new one. How the hell did you get handcuffed to this car?"

Chuck stared at the man in fear and shook his head. "My girlfriend is a bit kinky," he replied.

Baxter laughed. "I guess so. Too bad it's going to be the death of you."

He's heart skipped a beat when Martin started to hot wire the car. "Oh I'm sure it's not as bad as all that. If you have something to pick this lock I'll be right out of your way."

"No," Martin said. "I don't think I will. You have, after all, seen my face. Time to go for a little ride to the pier."

"The pier?" Chuck squeaked.

Martin grinned but didn't say anything else as he kept his gun trained on Chuck. What did the guy think he was going to do? Try to escape from a moving vehicle with his arm attached to the car door? He was pretty sure Casey would be okay with losing his limb that way but he sure as hell wasn't.

He could hear Sarah talking to him reassuringly and then angrily muttering things to Casey about handcuffs and the proper time to use them. Chuck had a feeling Beckman wasn't going to be too thrilled when she found out. "Chuck, we're on the way to you. Don't do anything stupid."

Before he could stop himself, he replied, "I couldn't if I wanted too, I'm handcuffed to the damn car!"

"Who are you talking to?" Martin wanted to know.

"N-No one!"

Martin pulled the car to a stop and got out of the car. He went to the passenger side and yanked the door open. Chuck tumbled onto the ground and he felt something snap in his wrist. He looked up and saw that Baxter had his gun on him again.

"I'm only going to ask one more time, who were you talking to?"

"My girlfriend," Chuck replied, pulling out the earpiece. "Like I said she's kinky."

"Do you think I'm an idiot, kid? You're working with the police. You're probably a whistle blower, am I right?" Martin suddenly grinned. It was a horrible grin and Chuck knew he was dead. "Get back in the car!"

Chuck did as he was told, wrist throbbing painfully. He watched as Martin got into the car and drove it to the end of the pier. "Is all this really necessary?" Chuck asked.

"Yes!" was all the man replied.

As Martin moved to put the car in neutral, Chuck decided to do something stupid and try to take the man's gun away. He grabbed for it and they struggled for a few minutes. He heard it discharge with a loud bang and then it sounded like the bullet was bouncing around the car. He felt something sting the left side of his head and then Martin dropped to the side. His hand knocked the car in drive as his foot pressed down on the gas pedal.

Chuck's eyes widened as he realized that he not only killed a man but himself as well! "Sarah's going to be so pissed at me!" he muttered as the car drove into the ocean.

* * *

Casey pulled to a stop at the pier. They had to hot wire a car and it took him longer than he thought to get it done. Sarah had been trying to get a hold of Chuck to no avail. There was no sign of him or Casey's Crown Vic. He pulled out his phone to check his car's GPS. "Oh shit!"

"What is it?"

Instead of answering her he ran to the end of the pier. He saw the trunk of the Vic slowly sinking into the ocean. "Walker, we need to get search and rescue out here ASAP!" Casey exclaimed. Sarah was too stunned to even move. He forced her to look at him. "Now, Walker, Chuck needs you!"

It was a good thing that John Casey liked to swim. Shaking his head he jumped in. Luckily it wasn't too deep where the car went in. He went to the passenger side where he had cuffed Chuck. It had seemed like a good idea at the time but if the kid was dead he would have a lot more than Beckman to deal with.

He reached into his pocket for the keys and unlocked the door. That's when he noticed Francis Martin. There was blood pouring from a wound to his abdomen. Casey wasn't sure what happened but right now he needed to help Chuck. He carefully pulled him out of the car and swam back to the surface.

Casey swam to the beach, keeping Chuck's head above water. The kid's lips were blue so he moved as fast as he could. When he got there Sarah was standing there with paramedics. The two moved back as the men got to work. Casey saw a bruise on Chuck's left temple and his wrist was swollen pretty bad. He glanced at Walker who's eyes were red from crying. No he wasn't going to get away that easy for this mistake.

From the minute Sarah heard that Casey had handcuffed Chuck to the car she was ready to rip him a new one. Now he was helpless as Francis Martin, a well-known lover of killing, stole the car that he was handcuffed too. General Beckman wasn't going to be too pleased with Casey either but she was just going to have to get in line.

 _"The pier?"_ She heard Chuck say.

Sarah hated the fear she heard in his voice. He was different than any other asset she worked with previously. He was sweet and caring and unlike anyone she had ever met before. Chuck was not built for the spy life. "Chuck, we're on the way. Don't do anything stupid!"

 _"I couldn't if I wanted to, I'm handcuffed to the damn car!"_ She winced because he just gave away that he was wired.

"Who are you talking to?" Martin exclaimed angrily.

 _"N-No one!"_

Sarah heard a car door open and then another. Chuck cried out and it sounded like he fell out of the car. He was asked again and Chuck replied, "My girlfriend. Like I said she's kinky."

She could barely hear anymore of the conversation and moments later the connection had been lost. When they arrived on the pier and found the car, Sarah thought she was going to faint. Casey had to snap her out of the shock she was experiencing just to call for help.

It seemed like she stood on the beach forever waiting for Casey to resurface with Chuck. The ambulance arrived just as they did. She watched as Casey laid him down on the sand and the paramedics began to check him over.

"He's breathing let's get him on to the stretcher."

Sarah's stomach stopped doing flip flops as the paramedics rushed past. She took one look at Casey then followed them up to the ambulance. She wasn't about to leave Chuck alone and she was going to let Casey contact General Beckman.

Nearly three hours later Sarah was sitting in a chair next to Chuck's bed. He was still unconscious having not woken up since he was brought in. Apparently a bullet grazed the left side of his head. She wasn't exactly sure how that happened or how Martin had been shot.

She looked up when the door open and Ellie came in. "I have the results of his MRI. Luckily the bullet just glanced off his temporal plate. There's a bit of swelling and once that goes down he should wake up. His wrist was fractured in two places."

"Did the near drowning do any damage?" Sarah asked.

"His lungs will be sore and irritated for a while but it doesn't seem as though he was under as long as they originally thought."

Sarah took a deep breath. "Thank God."

"I know," Ellie replied looking over at Chuck. "I can't believe I almost lost him to a carjacking!"

* * *

It would be another 24 hours before Chuck stirred. Opening his eyes he seemed to be relieved to see Sarah and Ellie standing there. He tried to speak but it hurt much more than he thought it would. "It's okay, Chuck," Ellie said. "Your throat and lungs will be a bit tender for a while."

He nodded grateful to be able to hold Ellie's hand in his own. Chuck glanced over at Sarah who seemed to realize that he wanted some paper and a pen. "Ellie, do you have any?"

"Oh yeah!" she said, reaching into her purse. "I'll let you two talk a minute while I get your doctor."

Chuck had already started writing something by the time Ellie was gone. He handed the notepad to Sarah who frowned. "You're sorry? What for, Chuck? Casey's the one who should be sorry!"

 _Killed him._

"Who? Martin? He's not dead but he's in surgery. What happened?"

Sarah watched as wrote and finished just as Ellie returned with the doctor. She nodded accepting it and moved to the side to read what he wrote. Chuck tried to take the gun away and it went off. Of course he hadn't meant to shoot Martin, it was obviously self defense.

Just then her cell phone rang. She winced, apologized, then went out into the hall to answer it. "General."

"Agent Walker I just spoke with Major Casey. How is the Intersect?"

She sighed. Sarah really hated when she referred to Chuck as that. "He'll make a full recovery but he won't be on missions for at least a few weeks."

"Understood. Your team will have that time off. Major Casey is coming to D.C. but I'm sending Agent Mowery to help protect the asset. He is not on a need to know basis."

"Yes, Ma'am." She was familiar with Agent Mowery and she knew that he and Chuck would get along.

"Very well. Have a nice vacation, Agent Walker."

"Thank you, General."

Sarah turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Ellie was there and she was smiling. "Chuck will be due to be released tomorrow afternoon. He just needs to stay for observation. He was just given some pain medication but he wanted to talk to you before he fell asleep."

"Thanks," she replied entering the room. Chuck looked drowsy as she stepped to his side. "Ellie said you wanted to see me."

 _Was the General mad that I screwed up the mission?_

"What? No! Of course not. You didn't screw anything up. In fact we're all getting a vacation the next few weeks. And another agent is going to replace Casey for that time. He'll be back though!" she added quickly when she saw a frown forming on Chuck's face.

He sighed in relief as he eyes began to slip shut. "Is he nice? The other agent," Chuck whispered, to tired to write anything else.

"Agent Mowery is very nice! He likes a lot of the same things as you. He may even play that Call of Duty game you like so much."

Chuck smiled. "You too?"

"Maybe."

"Okay... tired now. See you later."

"Sleep well, Chuck," Sarah said as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
